Calming Tones
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: She had at the young age; given herself up for experiments to save the one man she had adored the most.


**Authors Note: This for some reason has been stuck in my brain, It'll be short…**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

Voices and sounds could be heard from outside the container that Isabella hung in, the chains rattling with each jerk of the truck and each bump it went over. She had her eyes closed as she concentrated on her breathing and calm heartbeat, she couldn't lose her anger yet, not yet. Not till they were closer to him, for she wished to show the fucker who had promised in exchange for his freedom Ross could have her.

She had at the young age; given herself up for experiments to save the one man she had adored the most.

"She's asleep, pity." A voice tutted sourly causing her eyes to snap open and glare at the fucker, he was one of the newer guards and had yet to learn to not antagonize her.

"Johnson, careful, don't piss her off. You are the fortieth guy in the past six months to help watch her. Ross will have your ass if we have a delay and we're not in something that can contain her so well." The smart man at the door states with a scowl, his finger on the trigger of his gun as a precaution. She couldn't help but smirk behind the muzzle on her mouth; he was the longest guard she's had so far.

"So was she a lab rat or was this just some freak of nature?" The fucker asks the brain causing the latter to frown.

"She wasn't a lab rat; she was born with the problem. Shut up before I lose _my_ temper." Brain snapped causing Isabella to smirk wider and close her eyes once more. She pushed out her senses and listened while the beast inside her roared with satisfaction of the oncoming fight it would get.

**~XXX~**

The Avengers sat around the table on the Helicarrier for the briefing of the next mission, yet Tony knew what it was going to be and he knew that Banner was definitely going to turn into a giant green rage monster because of it.

General Ross had somehow gotten permission to finally take Banner away -from whom they did not know or if it was all a fabricated lie- but it was going to end badly, on their part. You don't fuck with the Avengers and not get away with it.

"Why are we here? We just got back from a mission two days ago; do we not get time to heal?" Clint moaned as he held a cold pack to his head, it still fucking hurt but then again he did get hit in the head with a wall.

"You are here because it involves protection for one of you. We have been notified as of six hours ago that General Ross has assembled an army to capture Doctor Banner." Fury stated as he strode in the room with Agent Hill tailing.

All eyes shot to Bruce as a large grunt slash snarl filled the room to see Banner trying to calm himself down, his skin was half tinted green as were his eyes but yet he managed not to hulk out. "When? Why now?" He grunted out before closing his eyes and began to breathe…

_In – out – in – out… _he chanted before sighing and opening his eyes once again, locking them on Director Fury.

He knew that sooner or later he would have to face General Ross again; the last time was when… was when he had killed Betty, the love of his life and his… his… _No! Now is not the time… think… in – out – in and out. _

"We are unsure, but we know that they are making their way towards the Avengers Tower and they have two large trucks with them. There is something you need to know Doctor Banner, we did a test and one of the trucks came back with gamma radiation." Agent Hill informed causing Bruce to stand abruptly.

"What do you mean gamma radiation? How high?" He asked desperately, the other guy quiet for a change.

"Higher than yours…" That was all he said before the chair he was gripping onto buckled under his hands.

"Bruce, what's wrong?" Steve asked worried as he saw Doctor Banner's frame shake.

A sob broke free of Bruce's chest before a cry of rage, his body reacting before his mind and threw the chair across the meeting room causing it to be indented in the wall. "I need… I need your help please. He's gone too far, all these years… help me, please just help me and don't ask it hurts too much to explain."

The Avengers team all shared a look before nodding, "Okay Bruce, if that is what you wish. We will stand by you no matter what." Steve agreed softly causing Bruce to half smile and half grimace in thanks before leaving the room and preparing for what was to come.

**~XXX~**

Ross stopped the convoy right in front of Avengers Tower, his steal blue eyes scanning the building in disgust. Of course it would be gaudy and outrageous, only Stark would build this monstrosity.

"General Ross, sir!" One of his men greeted as he came to a stop next to one of the containers, his men surrounding it as people around them began to either start running as they pulled out their guns or stayed to observe. Either way Ross didn't care, he didn't care about any casualties if he got his prize.

"Report soldier!" He boomed his order causing the puissant before him to salute and stammer.

"Both containers are ready, sir! She Green is in position to be used sir!" The private responded before standing back in line with his men.

"Good, let's get the show on the road!" With that he snatched the rocket launcher from the back of the Humvee and aimed a smirk on his lips as he watched it fire and collide with the side of the building.

Glass fell and shattered, people began to scream and flee as everything registered and a mere minute passed before Iron Man soared down from the sky and landed on one knee before him. The soldiers knew even with the metal mask, they could see the rage.

"You dare attack the Avengers? Take one of ours?!" He yells, there was no sarcastic Tony, no, not right now. He had _just _gotten his home fixed and these assholes dare to fuck with it? Not only that, they had dared to try and take his brother in arms, he didn't know what or why Bruce got upset over the information Fury gave him but he knew this was important.

"Now Stark, give us the Hulk and we won't hurt you!" Ross shouts his voice harsh and eyes crazed. Many soldiers lowered their weapons as the rest of the Avengers showed. Banner managed to stay calm, his eyes locked on the general before him and the army and trucks behind him. It was more than last time, the time he had lost Betty.

"I have an army!" He taunts causing the Avengers to snort.

"I swear it must be the bad guy thing, Loki did the same line…" Tony sighs out before jerking his head to Bruce. "And we have a Hulk. If I remember correctly Ross, not even your best weapon could kill him."

Ross snarled slightly, "KILL THEM!" he roared his order, glaring when no one began to fire; with a hiss he pulled out his own weapon and shot, right at the monster.

A shot rang out and Bruce felt a searing familiar pain bloom in his shoulder. All was still, even the avengers inhaled sharply as they saw the red seep out on the good doctors all too familiar purple shirt, diving away instantly as Bruce's skin began to tint green.

Isabella's eyes shot open as a sound of a gunshot echoed the air before the sound of a familiar roar. The roar of the hulk, he was here and she finally close enough to be with her father and activate the plan she had been forming since she was little.

Isabella grinned behind her mask as she felt the beast within her roar with glee. The guards that where with her watched her as she pulled herself up, so her hands where to her chest before staring in horror as she yanked them apart just as quick shattering the metal cuffs.

She could hear her father outside along with gunfire and screams but for now her main focus is on the two idiots in the room coming towards her. "Oh Brian, you were the longest. What a pity you had to retire early." She hummed as her hand went out with such force into his kneecap it shattered, causing him to scream in agony.

A laugh escaped Isa as she felt the bullet hit her, smirking as she turned… The door blew open and she saw a man before her, his eyes casting to her in slight horror as he pulled back the other asshole that shot her.

"Who are you?" Isa asks she had been relatively contained all her life and knew from the last week with the talks of the others that her father had joined the Avengers; she's heard many speak about them and what they had done but didn't know whom was who.

"Captain America and you? Are you alright?" He asks casually, concerned. She found it sweet that he asked and completely ignored the fact of the shattered restraints or the war fair around him.

"Now's not the time to chit-chat, the big guy is taking out everyone and thing in site, we need to come to plan b to contain him. Stark and Barton are getting in position. We have also secured General Ross." The woman informs as she jumps down from the collapsed building chunk. Isa raised her brows in wonder and began to question the very people her father had been with.

Gunfire could be heard and seen as men flew backwards after another roar of the Hulk. "I can do it." She states causing their eyes to shoot to her in disbelief causing Isa to snort.

Black Widow and Captain America couldn't find the humour in the situation, nor could they see how she could stop the Hulk of all beings. If Romanoff could barely escape from the Hulks path there is no way that the girl before them could at all.

"Uh, miss, you're a civilian who had been captured we need to get you to safety." He states causing Isa to laugh slightly before jumping out of the truck, shaking my head at the damage.

"Listen Captain, I'm the only one who can stop him and I ain't _just _a civilian." Isa tosses over her shoulder as she began to move throughout the soldiers towards the hulk. Yet as Steve and Natasha moved after her they noticed many of them backing away in fear, instantly laying their guns down as she moved past them.

The Hulk roared at the little-human walking near him, his fists smashing on the ground in warning as he threw back another wave of puny humans and tin-man.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!?" Tony yells as he saw the girl, the oh-so Black Widow and Captain America following after. He flew down and scooped the girl up causing her to scream and punch, shocking the fuck out of him as he placed her on the roof where Bird Brain was.

"What the fuck!?" She roared, causing Barton to flinch as her voice echoed through the coms. He could have sworn for a second her skin and eyes tinted green.

"Do you want to stop him of not!?" Isa roars again before taking deep calming breaths.

"Look kid, that hulk down there will hurt you, hurt us. We don't know what set The Hulk off in this much of a rage but we just can…" tony trailed off as the girl took off running and colliding into him. He went down in shock, stopping right before they hit the ground and then she was off again towards the hulk.

"Well maybe you need something a little more his size." She yells out before hunching forward a little.

Everyone watched frozen in shock as the girl, that little slip of a girl, began to shake and grow before their very eyes. They watched as her skin tinted green and her clothes began to rip and tatter as a female version of the hulk burst forth, her fist connecting with the Hulks as he swung towards more Shield Agents.

"HULK NO!" The She-Hulk roared stopping him in his tracks with a loud boom. No one moved, no one dared to even breathe as they watched the two beasts before them stare each other down. "No hurt puny-humans."

"Hulk SMASH! HURT HULK!" The Hulk roars, causing many but She-Hulk to flinch.

She-Hulk shook her head, more in tune with her beast Isabella could make her beast rationalise, make it more humane.

"No hurt hulk. Man hurt Isa and Hulk caught… Isa need Father back." She-Hulk rambled out causing many to gasp in horror and surprise after they connected the dots. Tony kicked himself for not being able to see the connection, to see if she still lived after he saw the files General Ross had.

"Isa?" Hulk questions, causing her to nod.

They watched amazed as the Hulk collapsed to his knees huffing, slowly turning back into Bruce Banner, while the woman, the girl returned to her form and embraced him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Mwahaha that's all folks. This is also the original one shot to the upcoming re-written, same name, multi. Which is HawkeyeBella. **

**TDFS**


End file.
